The Little Things
by Catching the Lexicon
Summary: For MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less challenge in HPFC. A collection of 100 stories in 30 words or less. 5 a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** For MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less challenge in HPFC. A collection of 100 stories in 30 words or less. 5 a chapter, with random pairings (or maybe no pairings at all!)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Jo has not given me the rights to her genius yet. :(

* * *

><p>1. (Reality Check)<p>

The door bangs open, and my excuses shatter. I pull away from him. All the things I want to yell at Ron lump painfully in my throat.

2. (Absolutely Alone)

"Lily, darling, just another year ." But waiting that long is too much. When I go to sleep, I dream about castles, and the siblings that left me alone.

3. (Prince Charming)

There is no such thing as a Prince Charming. If he was perfect, the excuse 'werewolf' would never have left his lips. If he was perfect, he would understand love.

4. (Virgin)

"Let's talk about children." My heart stops when Ginny utters the sentence. "Trust me," she whispers. "Please trust me." I think I do.

5. (Good question)

"Dean...?" Luna's voice trails off, worried. The way she says my name is a question. I think it's the best kind. In this war, we've all forgotten our identities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** For MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less challenge in HPFC. A collection of 100 stories in 30 words or less. 5 a chapter, with random pairings (or maybe no pairings at all!)

Yes, there are two Severus/Lily ones in here, but I do so enjoy that pairing!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Jo has not given me the rights to her genius yet. :(

* * *

><p>6. (Can you hear me?)<p>

It's quiet here. Nobody cares to look for me. I'm just alone in this hiding place with this broken cabinet, this death threat. These scars scream silence.

7. (I'm telling)

I'm telling him and I realize. I have killed my Lily by listening at doors. There is only darkness now.

8. (Out of control)

"Out of control," they said. "Dangerous." They didn't understand the Greater Good at Durmstrang. Neither did I, when I felt remorse for Albus' stupid sister. I see differently now.

9. (I love you)

I need no one, and yet her thoughts scream 'I love you'. She would disgust me, but she has been so faithful. I do value loyalty...

10. (Willingness)

He still thinks I am doing this for _the boy_. Doesn't he realize there is only one reason I would constantly endanger myself? At night, I dream about her eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** For MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less challenge in HPFC. A collection of 100 stories in 30 words or less. 5 a chapter, with random pairings (or maybe no pairings at all!)

Yes, there are two Severus/Lily ones in here, but I do so enjoy that pairing!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Jo has not given me the rights to her genius yet. :(

* * *

><p>11. (Drunk)<p>

Memories that were lifetimes in the making, lifetimes in the destroying. Even intoxicated, they were so hard to give away. They clung, so easily.

12. (Disaster)

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Inside and out, things shattered.

13. (Turned off)

With candles and boys, it was all the same. It took too much energy to light them. She should never have given Ron that necklace.

14. (Past, Present, Future)

_She has always gone in circles_, Minerva thought. But no innocent woman, Seer or fool, deserved Dolores' treatment. In the distance, she heard crystal balls smash. Or was it wind?

15. (Dysfunctional)

Dysfunctional. Petunia looked down at her vocabulary list. Dysfunctional. _Me and Lily,_ she thought. _The very definition of the word._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the HP world, etc...**

* * *

><p>16. (Men)<p>

They were men. Wolves. Dogs. Lovers. But only sometimes, and that was painful.

17. (Behind My Back)

Being turned into a ferret really wasn't worth it.

18. (Study Sessions)

She had been sure for the longest time that he only hung around her for the History of Magic essays. Until that kiss, there was still a seed of doubt.

19. (Cut It Out)

"James Potter, you arrogant little toerag!"

"C'mon Evans, I was only sporting!"

"Don't talk to me."

20. (Dreamt)

"_Yes Nagini, find him. Kill..."_ A glimpse of bed hangings as he opened his eyes, before his vision returned to the cold stone room. _That boy..._


	5. Chapter 5

**JKR writes longer, and incidentally, better things than this. So therefore, I am not her, nor am I claiming to be her.**

* * *

><p>21. (Memories)<p>

Merope. What had she done to him? How many times had he whispered her name in the dark, so unwittingly?

22. (Finish This)

"You going to finish this?"

"Do you EVER stop eating?"

He just grins, and even with his mouthful of chicken, I can't help thinking I'd like to kiss those lips.

23. (Light)

Vaguely, Morfin wondered why he never opened the windows in this place. It could do with some healthy sunlight. But then he fell asleep again.

24. (Dark)

Tom Riddle has never tried to cast a Patronus. He's too afraid of failure.

25. (Rule Breaking)

_There are some things you just HAVE to do for your friends, when they've done so much for you_, thinks the werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

**I may daydream, but I don't pretend to be JKR. **

* * *

><p>26. (Holding Hands)<p>

"Remus!" "Nymphadora!" He was the only one who I let call me that. His hands were soft and warm and folding mine between them when I felt the curse hit.

27. (Fearful)

"Your wand, Lucius."

Now I would be nothing. Now I would surely die.

28. (Honor)

Being former-Minister-of-Magic was not nearly as grand a title. My honor had been heavily tarnished. But the snide comments were the worst.

29. (Transportation)

"Fascinating things, these Muggle... cars, is that right? And you say it can fly? Well that sounds serious. I might have to take it home for some- er- observation."

30. (Going in Circles)

Down and further down the pipes she went, zooming in circles. _What is it like_, she thought, _to be happy after your death?_


	7. Chapter 7

**I may daydream, but I don't pretend to be JKR. **

* * *

><p>31. (Psychotic)<p>

Bella exploded with all of her passion and madness. My son became my only focus, and I shriveled. But all of us women in the House of Black were psychotic.

32. (Fake)

The rubber chicken squeaked at him mockingly. There was no one left to turn him- it- back into a wand anymore.

33. (Amazing)

He called little miss Greengrass amazing. He never used those adjectives with me. It was always about blood, wasn't it?

34. (Tattered Edges)

There are photos in a worn leather-bound book that, even with all their age, even after 25 years and a family, never cease to make him feel empty.

35. (Hero)

Hexing my father, hating him, made him a villain. Protecting me made him a hero. But there are those out there who haven't decided yet quite what he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't come up with the idea for Pottermore. So therefore, I am not JKR.**

* * *

><p>36. (In Love)<p>

37.( Let Me Out)

Fifty-three years trapped inside my own prison and you'd think I would have gone insane. But regret kept me mostly rational. It was, I guess regret for Ariana. The first.

38. (Sickness)

Doing the same thing over and over and expecting diferent results is a sign of madness. This damn cabinet. It's making me insane. I feel sick. I want out.

39. (Rainbow)

"Rowena. Rainbow. They both start with 'R', see?"

"You are hopelessly childlike, my love," she sighed, but she was smiling a little.

40. (Dead Tired)

Nobody ever asks ME what it's like to be dead. The chains must scare them. It's worse than living though, to see her dead too, and knowing I can't escape.


End file.
